The New Face of Justice
by mcooper767
Summary: The Justice League gets a new addition to their team that will provoke fear into the heart of evil. However, every good thing comes with a price, and that price will join the ranks of a very evil force. Trunksxharem, because I'm tired of people asking for a Z-harem.
1. Greetings from the Future

**I own nothing.**

**If you've played Shin Budokai: Another Road, Trunks has to battle with Majin Buu in his time line, where this story begins. This is about five years after Cell, so Trunks is somewhere in his early twenties. He is the only Z-Fighter left.**

"I _will_ find you, Babidi," Trunks snarled, walking down the empty, ravaged street he and his yellow, scrawny opponent battled on. He wiped his long, wet, lavender hair out of his face and looked up into the gray, stormy sky.

Ever since Cell's defeat, the Earth mourned over the death of her people.

He was the only one left.

It didn't stop evil from trying to eradicate whatever was left of the barren waste of Earth. What else could it want? He discovered that it wasn't him a long time ago. He had already died once.

Then what could it be? Trunks' only way to figure that out was by surviving whatever was thrown at him and maybe die so he could tell whoever thought that screwing the planet over was a good idea to get off the rag, maybe cut him a few times too. It wouldn't help, Trunks knew, but it would make him feel better.

"Come out, you bastard!" Trunks shouted over the rain hitting the asphalt in the city streets. "Finish what you've started, Babidi!" He drew his katana caked in a pinkish, gummy material and purple blood.

A figure moved in the corner of his eye. Trunks turned into an alleyway and hopped on top of a weathered, brick building. The orange warlock raced through the sky, purple blood pouring from his left leg. Anger swelled in Trunks as he disappeared. He stopped in front of Babidi and wrapped his fingers around his neck.

Babidi stared wide-eyed at the half-blood as he helplessly beat at Trunks' arm. "So now you know how it feels."

Tears rolled down Babidi's cheeks.

"Good," Trunks said, thrusting his blade into Babidi's stomach. Blood sprayed all over Trunk's black tank top and black jeans. His cold, cobalt blue eyes stared at the warlock's body go limp as his intestines fell out. Trunks wiped the blood off his blade and sheathed it, turning away from the body.

"You know it's not over," Babidi said weakly. "Killing the fat one was only the beginning."

Trunks stopped.

"The form you fought was just a mask," Babidi said. "The mask came off as soon as you landed the final blow."

"Just how many forms of Buu are there?" Trunks said.

"We will not stop," Babidi said, dodging the question. He feared the youth would win, despite his last confident words. "As long as there are souls like mine, we will never-"

Trunks whipped around, wiping the entire city block off the face of the planet with a powerful blast of chi. "Shit," he cursed, flying off. "I didn't want to use the same wormhole again."

He flew to the remains of the dome that was Capsule Corporation's Japanese headquarters and landed in front of the doors. The building was still intact, but within a couple years it would fall.

_Just like everything else,_ Trunks thought, putting his hand on the handle. His eyes narrowed. "It's warm." He slowly opened the door to the dark, moldy lobby and drew his blade. He approached the desk ring with four desktop computer monitors facing inward toward each direction. Trunks had repaired the bright blue office chairs in his spare time. His chi sense turned his head toward the balcony of the second floor overlooking the lobby. "Run," Trunks said, "but you can never hide." He walked around the desk ring and through the middle of the client resting area, a once lively place covered by orange carpet and blue recliners with two large flat screen televisions on each wall. Palm trees were in every corner kept alive through Trunks' efforts. Trunks looked at the ceiling, watching the chandeliers slowly rocked. "There you are!" Trunks said, seeing the tall, gray-skinned musclebound man with a black "M" tattoo on his forehead run toward the stairs to the lobby floor. Trunks rushed through the lobby and opened a set of doors next to the elevator, racing up a flight of marble stairs. He greeted the gray servant of Babidi where the flight of stairs turned with a kick to the stomach, blowing him up the stairs. Trunks leaped up all forty steps and landed on the intruder's chest, pinning him to the ground. "Babidi is dead," he said. "Leave now and I might just spare your life."

The servant stared at Trunks with a grin of mocking intent. "Poor Earthling," its voice rumbled. "Babidi was just the doorway and I'm the one who opened it. Your true visitor lies below, ready to make this planet's destruction infinite."

Trunks' eyes widened. "The lab!" He flipped back and raised his hand, using some form of telekinesis to slam the servant into the walls hard enough to knock him out. He disappeared, traveling down several flights of stairs at light speed. He ran down a dim, empty hallway to a set of metal doors torn off their hinges. He entered the bright room filled with stacks of books and blueprints reaching to the ceiling. In the corner was his bed covered in tools and half-finished inventions Trunks told himself he would finish. In another corner was a cylindrical, yellow machine equipped with several rocket thrusters and insect-like legs for landing. On top of it was a glass dome, allowing anyone to look inside and see the mind-boggling work of technology. Trunks never worried about anyone stealing it; they would have to figure out how the machine worked first. The white walls were covered in markers and pencils of chemical equations and mathematical formulas of immense lengths, but besides for what he knew was in the room, no one was there. "It's gone," he said, clenching his fists. "I'll have to look for it when I come back. I need to tell Goku to finish Majin Buu for good before he transforms." He grabbed a handle on the side of the cylindrical machine and opened a side door, stepping inside. He quickly pressed a series of buttons, entering a time, date, year, and wave frequency for the wormhole.

The bottom of the pod was thick and gooey, like a half-melted car tire was put inside. "Get off my head," a deep, abrasive voice said.

Trunks looked down, seeing the pink menace under his feet. In the next second, Trunks was on the ground as the tall, skinny demon with pink skin riddles with holes and a short antennae-like appendage on the back of his scalp started to randomly press buttons. "I will kill your friends from the past," Buu said. "Babidi told me there would be strong people there for me to fight."

"Then stop pressing buttons!" Trunks said, reversing their positions again and reentering the coordinates.

"But I want to go now!" Buu said, smashing through a console. The coordinates started to change as the rocket thrusters heated up, slowly raising them into the air.

Trunks pulled Buu to the ground, beating at the back of his head. "You fool!" Trunks said. "Do you realize that by breaking the machine, there's no way of telling where we'll end up?!"

"You mean I'm not going to fight the strong guys?" Buu asked.

"That's not the point!" Trunks barked, trying to put Buu in a hold while reaching for the panel. "We might end up caught inside the middle of a wormhole! We could both die right now!"

"So the machine isn't working?" Buu asked, effortlessly breaking the hold and placing Trunks in one.

"You broke it!" Trunks said.

"But Babidi said I would fight the strong guys!" Buu said. His black eyes narrowed. "You built this machine! You made it so it would break when I got in it!"

"What- no!" Trunks said, cringing as the pod burst through the building's ceiling. "I defeated your last form! Why not fight me!"

"You're boring!" Buu said.

Trunks threw his head back, slamming Buu's face and the back of his head into the grate steps. He struggled to his feet and desperately changed the dates back to the desired time line, but the system kept jumping. Buu grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into another console, crushing another system. The pod sailed into space and started moving faster than the speed of light.

"No!" Trunks shouted, pummeling Buu's rubber stomach with a volley of punches. "I can't stop it!"

An image of his friends from the alternate time line flashed through his mind. They blinked through the wormhole, rapidly approaching another Earth's gravitational field.

"Damn you!" Trunks barked, smashing Buu's head through the glass.

Buu sent his fist into Trunks' chin, fazing the young man. "We will fight again, strong person."

"You're not getting away!" Trunks said, grabbing the back of Buu's white, baggy pants and rattling Buu's head with a barrage of punches.

"I don't like you!" Buu whipped around, kicking Trunks into another panel and slamming his elbow into Trunks' chest.

Trunks grabbed the side of Buu's head as the ship barreled toward Earth. "The feeling is mutual!" Trunks whipped Buu through the glass, sending him hurdling through space. He looked over the side of his ship, barely seeing the top of skyscrapers under the clouds. "This isn't going to be pretty," he said, grabbing a pair of control sticks and pulling the ship away from the side of a building and unintentionally slamming it into the side of an office building and tearing away a glass pane from the conference room. The rocket thrusters died as a gasoline pipe burst, flooding the floor in combustible fuel. Trunks flew out of the machine and under it, stopping its dangerous descent. Gasoline covered his hair and clothes; some slipped into his mouth through his teeth. He landed in the middle of a busy four-way intersection, causing a truck to swerve toward the sidewalk. Trunks hopped in front of it, stopping the delivery truck with his foot while holding his time machine. "That was too close," Trunks said. He set his machine on the sidewalk and pushed the truck back on the street.

The family of three walking across the sidewalk stared at the Saiyan youth, terrified at his accident.

"Sorry," Trunks said. "I don't usually do that."

He felt a tap on his shoulder. "Do you want to explain why you did?"

Trunks turned around, looking at a tall, muscular, tan-skinned man with short, black hair with a cowlick and a blue and red spandex costume and red cape. On his chest was his emblem of a red "S" over a yellow badge with a red outline. Trunks looked at him up and down. "There was a system malfunction causing the rocket thrusters to disengage."

"I'm not stupid, kid," he said. "What are you doing here, why is the side of that building broken, and why do you have a time machine looking like it's been through Hell and back?"

"It's not just a time machine," Trunks said, "due to the nature of wormholes I can enter alternate universes and-"

"You're not answering my question," he said.

Trunks smirked. "Fine. My name is Trunks. The second life form you picked up on the approaching car's radar broke a few panels of mine so I threw him into space. Be warned; he won't be gone for long."

A long, black, car embodying the idea of an ultimate urban assault weapon screeched to a halt behind Trunks. The Saiyan youth turned around, seeing the classy behemoth armed with armor plating, radar, missiles, and 200 RPM tranquilizer-firing machine guns above the headlights all painted black. Three small, sharp bat fins sat above the rear wheels and a gunners dome in the raised passenger's seat were prepared to turn anything in the car's path into mush. A tall, muscular man in a black, bat-themed costume and cape stepped out with his hands on the sides of his utility belt. "Step away from the time machine and come with us," he said. "Superman, make sure he complies."

"But why?" Trunks said. "I gave him what you guys want. I know how and where to repair my machine so if you would just let me go, I'll be gone before you know it."

"You know you've violated several air-space laws with your arrival, right?" the bat-man said. "If that thing you ejected from your machine came down and attacked, we would have the right to kill it and potentially kill you in self-defense. Until you answer more questions, you're not leaving our sight."

Trunks folded his arms. "I'm taking my machine with me."

"No, you're not." A tall, dark skinned man in a green and black outfit with a green lantern emblem on his chest stepped out of the car. His short, black hair was done in a military buzz cut and his booming voice matched his powerful presence. A green ring on his finger hummed with some extra-terrestrial energy. He aimed it at the machine and a green ring of energy wrapped around it. He raised it into the air. "Get in the car and hand over the sword."

"Sorry," Trunks said, "I'm afraid I can't give you my sword."

He walked over to Trunks, looking him in the eye. His eyes turned green. "The sword."

"I said no," Trunks said.

"You don't want this to get messy," he said.

"Neither do you," Trunks said, not breaking his stare at the green and black superhero.

"Green Lantern," the bat man said, "let him keep the sword. If he's as smart as he acts, he'll know that attacking with Superman around won't be the best option for him."

"Batman, he's still a threat with the sword," Green Lantern said. "You don't know what he's capable of."

"I'm here by accident," Trunks said. "I'm not going to start trouble and if that thing thrown off my ship does, it's getting my blade first."

"Get in the backseat," Batman said, getting back into his car. Green Lantern sat in the passenger's seat and Superman and Trunks took the back.

"Strap in," Batman said.

The other three super-men were flattened to their chairs as the car drove faster than a speeding bullet.

Batman smirked, seemingly not affected by the change in speed at all. "I love that part."

The car tipped back, rocketing into the air as large bat wings shot out from the doors. Trunks slowly turned his head toward the window, seeing this other Earth's sky blur into space. Ahead of them was a large, pin-shaped space station satellite with a ring surrounding it connected by tubes orbiting between the moon and the Earth. Batman flew his car toward the thinner end of the base as a tall, metal hatch opened. Batman rushed through the hatch, slowing down as he felt the wheels touch ground. Several other bat-themed vehicles waited in this parking lot. They got out of the car, Trunks being herded along through the parking lot toward a set of glass double-doors labeled "JL".

Trunks opened the doors and gasped at the amazing construct and technological playground that laid before him. Hundreds of men and women in costumes quickly moved around the base or lounged in the food court on the bottom floor three floors below Trunks. He blinked, and a tall, muscular man in a red and yellow suit covering his head and eyes with a lightning bolt emblem on his chest stood there. Trunks hopped back. "When did you-"

"I'm the Flash," he said. "Fastest guy in the universe. Hey Bats, who's the new guy?"

"He's not the new guy," Batman said bluntly. "He's what walked out of the UFO that crashed in between Parker and Maine street earlier today."

"Cool! We haven't done an interrogation session in a while." Flash said. He turned to Trunks while walking backwards. "We will _not_ hurt you. Maybe. I mean, we could- okay; there is a slight chance that we're going to hurt you. Not that slight. Well, I'd actually say it was-" Flash looked at Green Lantern. "Can he even understand-"

"Yes," Green Lantern said.

"Like, how well on a scale of one to ten?" Flash asked.

"I grew up on Earth," Trunks said. "I am versed in all dialects of the English language and all languages on Earth, Namekian, Arlian, Saiyan, and Yardratian. If I had to put it on a scale, it would be eleven."

"So how hard are you going to hit him, Supes?" Flash asked.

"Don't call him that," Batman said.

Flash protested. "But-"

"Don't call me that," Superman said.

"Okay," Flash said. "I never get to do anything," he grumbled.

They reached the other end of the base, opening a metal door to a cold, gray room with a long desk and two steel chairs. Green Lantern closed the door behind them.

"Have a seat," Batman said.

Trunks and Batman sat across from each other.

"We will ask you a series of questions that you must answer truthfully," Batman said. "If you lie, I will know."

"Go ahead," Trunks said, shifting into a more comfortable position. He had the feeling it was going to be a while.

**Whaddya think? I'm getting out of school soon, and hopefully by that time my writer's block for Winner Take All and Fighting Festival will be gone. This story may have harem in it because I'm tired of people asking me to write a story with one. Review, subscribe, follow, favorite; I already have a list of superheroines and villainesses for Trunks, but feel free to suggest some.**


	2. My Name is Trunks

**I own nothing**

"Who are you?" Batman asked.

"My name is Trunks," Trunks said. "I'm from an alternate future universe where everything was destroyed by the Red Ribbon Army."

"The Red Ribbon Army?" Batman said. "Who are they?"

"This universe is a lot more different than I thought," Trunks said. "They are- were, excuse me, the most feared terrorist organization in the world. Even when all the governments in the world came together to take on their biggest project, they failed, and it was up to me to stop it."

"Is he serious?" Flash asked. "He sounds like he's in a comic book or some crappy fanfiction."

"Yeah, he's serious," Batman said. "What were you stopping?"

"They built androids," Trunks said. "I tore them down."

"If they were more than enough for all of the combined military of the world, how were you able to stop them?" Superman asked.

"I can show you some of my power," Trunks said, "if you think I'm lying."

"You'll have plenty of time to show us what you can do later," Batman said. "What was that thing accompanying you when you crossed dimensions?"

"That thing is called Majin Buu," Trunks said. "He's a demon summoned by the warlock Bibidi and awakened by his son, Babidi. Buu's more powerful than any other creature I've fought. His personal baby sitter was Satan himself. Satan calls himself Dabura, by the way."

"What were they doing on Earth?" Batman asked.

"They were originally going to bring about Armageddon," Trunks said. "Enslave the people of Earth and indulge in their new paradise for eternity. I'm sure you've fought people with the same focus."

"What happened?" Batman said.

"When they found out that their labor force had been wiped out, they were going to destroy the planet," Trunks said, "so I stopped them. I killed Babidi, killed Dabura, killed his servants and was on my way to warn the other universes I traveled to about Buu. He hid inside my space-time machine and broke it while I was taking off, throwing me off track and into the atmosphere of this version of Earth."

"This sounds too crazy to believe," Flash said. "Sorry, but I just don't believe you."

"I'm not sure how to prove it to you otherwise without my ship," Trunks said.

"I know someone who can," Green Lantern said. "Flash, get Martian Manhunter."

Flash opened the door, instantly greeted by a tall, muscular alien with green skin, red eyes, and a costume consisting of a blue cape, boots, and short shorts connected to the top of the cape by a red "X" of leather hooked onto the shorts and cape by golden buttons with a golden chain connecting them. "I already know," Martian Manhunter said. "Aquaman and Question wanted to come along."

Another tall, muscular man with long, blonde hair and a thick beard and mustache reminiscent of a viking stared at Trunks with blue eyes as deep and dark as the oceans he commanded pounded the ground with the butt of his bronze trident. "As the ruler of the oceans, commander of the waves, king of the beasts that dwell in the water, I felt it best that I pass judgment on this mysterious man from another world. I will give the one true word, on the name of Atlantis!"

Question, a tall and mysterious man in a blue suit and flesh colored mask with short black hair and a blue fedora, seemed to be staring at the side of Aquaman's head. "If Atlantis is where you say it is, then why are you blonde? It wouldn't make sense in that area of the world. Maybe I was right and you are a puppet for Uzbekistan's underground uprising! Who are you?!"

"Dear Poseidon," Aquaman said. "Not again!"

"Bats," Flash said, poking his head inside the interrogation room. "Martian brought-"

"I know, he told me," Batman said. "Tell Aquaman and Question to wait outside."

Flash nodded and looked outside the room again. "Aquaman-"

"They know," Manhunter said. "I told them."

"Stop stealing my thunder!" Flash said. "Come in."

Martian Manhunter squeezed through the door fast enough to lock the door behind him before the other two could enter. "Do not worry!" Aquaman said. "The appropriate consequence for the intruder shall come eventually! I will feel it in the water!"

"Okay," Flash said. "Manhunter-"

"I know," Martian Manhunter said. "Trunks," he said. "Stay still."

Manhunter placed his hand on Trunks' forehead and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he found himself standing in the street of a torn down, gray, stormy city, the rain gluing his lavender hair to his face. He was crying. "Gohan," he said in a child's voice. "Why would you do this, Gohan." He fell to his knees and slowly collapsed over the body of a tall, muscular young man with short, spiky black hair in orange and blue clothing, laying in a wide pool of his own blood. He took a quick look around him. The city looked like it had been through Hell or worse. He looked down at Gohan again as hot angry tears swelled. "It's not fair," he found himself saying. "It's just not fair." A flickering red stop sign covered the two boys in a red glow. "Why would you do this to me, damn it!" he barked, balling his fists up. Two faces flashed in his mind, both fair skinned with blue eyes, one with shoulder length black hair and the other with blonde hair. They laughed at him, driving him mad. Manhunter threw his head back and closed his eyes, feeling an overwhelming amount of power surge through his body. He started to scream. "Gohan!"

Manhunter felt as if he had been screaming forever. Manhunter opened his eyes again, finding himself back in the interrogation room. He knew everything about Trunks because he had lived it. "He's telling the truth," Trunks said. "His intentions here are to help, not harm. Considering what he knows about Buu, that monster will be back here like moths to light."

"But why?" Batman asked. "What does it want?"

"To fight everything," Manhunter said. "And it will destroy everything until it finds a fighter worthy of it."

"How do we kill it?" Superman asked.

"We destroy its every cell," Trunks said. "Even when I obliterated its first form, it just came back ten times as strong."

"But how are we going to find the thing?" Superman asked. "You threw it into space."

"It will come back," Trunks said. "With some of the power levels in this room, it has to."

The room was silent.

"Is that all?" Trunks said. "If I can repair my ship, I can track its energy signal, find it, kill it, and get out of your hair."

"No," Batman said. "If it's coming here, you owe everyone on this planet for bringing it here in the first place."

"I know what you're getting at," Trunks said. "Sorry, but I've always worked alone, and I intend on keeping it that way."

"You'll need money to fix your machine," Batman said. "Getting a job that would pay for the wiring, titanium panels, and the plasma interface could take weeks. The newer members here get paid six figure salaries."

"Thanks for the offer," Trunks said, "but I'll pass."

Batman smirked. "Okay," he said, "but we'll keep in touch."

"Great," Trunks said.

"We're done here," Batman said. "I'll put you back in the street with your ship."

Trunks stood up and walked out of the room.

"By the way," Manhunter said. "There is no Capsule Corporation here."

Trunks stopped. _If there's no Capsule Corporation, that means there's nothing I can use right now. Shit._ He turned back around. "Batman," he said. "I will give thought to your offer."

"Good," Batman said, pulling out a small remote and pressing a green button. A white halo surrounded Trunks. "See you soon."

Trunks felt a jolt of pain up his spine and winced, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he was back in the streets with his destroyed ship. He picked it up again and burst into the sky, flying for whatever looked familiar to him. He flew across the ocean and looked up at the clear sky. This was the first time he had seen the blue sky in a long time. The hours flew by, and by nightfall he found himself in the mountains of Japan where it all began. Two irregularly tall and thin mountains caught Trunks' attention. "Paozu," he said, landing on the peak. Memories of the time he spent here with Gohan rolled through his mind. He grinned, running faster down the path left by something well before his time. He approached the clearing, hearing voices just up ahead. "Goku! Gohan!" he said, pushing through the clearing. "I'm-"

A small family stared at the strange man from the future, sitting around a campfire.

Trunks' grin flipped. "I apologize," he said. "I thought you were someone else." The father said something fast in Japanese and gestured him to move on. Trunks took off into the air again, heading toward the big city. He gasped at what his first home looked like before the androids came. Happy people strolled down the streets of the bustling city and the tall buildings stood proud and strong in the skyline. He flew in between two familiar buildings and blazed down the street, trying to find anything else that reminded him of his home. He started to doubt what Manhunter had said. It had to be there; it was impossible that such a huge business tycoon could just not exist. He ignored the fact that he didn't exist in this universe up until hours ago. He looked down, seeing a familiar dome-shaped building with a short, fair-skinned businesswoman with blue hair standing in front of it. Trunks lost himself in the moment and fazed out, dropping the ship on the ground and wrapping her in a reverse bear hug. "Mom! It's me! Trunks!"

"Let go of me!" she shouted in an unfamiliar voice to Trunks.

Trunks brokenheartedly let her down. The woman turned around, slapping him across the face. "I'm so sorry," Trunks said. "You remind me of someone I've lost, and-"

"Fucking creep," she said, spitting in his face.

"I said I apologize," Trunks said, politely bowing.

The woman took her purse and whipped it at the side of his head. "Help!" she screamed, latching onto his arm. "This man is trying to rape me!"

Trunks' emotions hardened again as several muscular men surrounded him. He threw her to the ground and outstretched his arm toward his ship, drawing it to him with some sort of telekinesis. "We just had a misunderstanding."

Two of the men looked at each other. A police car driving by had stopped. A short policeman stepped out and shouted something in Japanese. Trunks pushed past the group of men rushing to save the businesswoman. The policeman stopped Trunks where he stood and pulled out his gun. "Stop!" he said. "Stop in the name of the law!"

Trunks snatched the gun of of his hand and shot himself in the temple several times, standing unharmed after eight shots. The bullets didn't even pierce his skin. He handed the gun back to the policeman and walked past him, flying off into the sky with his ship. Two more bullets flew past his head. He whipped around and fired a warning blast of white energy, crashing into the ground in front of the policeman. "What are you doing?" the businesswoman shouted to the policeman. "Get the bastard! He touched me!" A chi blast hit in between her feet, making her even more outraged. "Do you know who I am?" she shouted at the half-Saiyan. "I will find you and I will end you!" She handed a wad of cash to the policeman. "You never heard me say that. Get back into your car and go away."

The policeman took the cash and ran back to his car.

Trunks looked at his ship as he flew through the air, watching it drip gasoline. "I did not need any of this to happen," he said, getting angrier and angrier. "I did not want any of this to happen!" He flew above the clouds and stared at the sun. "What have I done to deserve any of this?" he said. "You've taken away my family, my friends, and now my world! What else could you possibly want?! Gohan didn't, Goku didn't, father didn't, Krillin didn't, Tien didn't, mom surely didn't!" He fired a volley of large chi waves at the sun but quickly realized that it was futile. He slowly descended back under the clouds. He lifted his ship above his head, aimlessly flying toward who knows where.

* * *

_Three days later_

"But why?" Superman asked, following Batman down the hallway of the space fortress and down a flight of stairs. "Why were you so willing to let him in?"

"I saw something in him," Batman said. "Something that reminded him of me when I was younger."

"What?" Superman said. "Just because he has nothing doesn't mean that he's Justice League material. You remember what happened with Hawkman when the Thanagarians came. You saw the same in him but when it was time to pick between himself and us when he was down, he made the wrong choice."

"It's not that at all," Batman said. "From what Manhunter told me, he grew up when he was only ten. He fought against an opponent who he knew that would kill him, and because of that fear for his own life, constantly looking over his shoulder, he ended up as a guardian of whatever remained. His need to protect will be a lot more useful here, Superman, you and I stopped crime in a city before we formed the league. He's already used to saving the whole world."

"He already turned us down," Superman said, following Batman down another corridor and into a surveillance room. A holographic form of Earth hovered in the center of the room with a large, red, blinking dot over North Korea. "What makes you think he's going to change his mind?"

"If he can sense energy signals," Batman said, pointing to the dot. "He'll sense that. He's heading west anyway."

"How do you know?" Superman asked.

Batman pointed to a white dot headed west.

Superman chuckled. "You're too smart for your own good."

"No," Batman said, not sharing the laughter. "I'm not."

"Sorry, sorry," Superman said. "Where did you put the tracking device?"

"I stuck it to the back of the chair," Batman said. "When he sat down and leaned back, it latched on to the back of his jacket."

"Nice," Superman said. "Now, concerning the Korea situation, I believe that the team best suited to handle this are-"

"Green Arrow, Supergirl, Captain Atom, come down to the surveillance chamber for your assignment," Martian Manhunter said on the intercom.

"When did you get here?" Batman asked.

"As soon as I heard about the situation in North Korea," Manhunter said.

"Batman," Superman said. "Remind me to put a-"

"No," Manhunter said. "I do not like bells."

Batman smirked at Superman's aggravation. "It will-"

"Hinder my stealth," Manhunter said, wiping Batman's smirk off his face. "Okay, I'll stop."

A tall, muscular man with pale, metallic skin with red gloves and boots walked into the room. His red eyes glowed like the red atom emblem on his chest. Following him was a young woman in her very early twenties of moderate height with an athletic, curvaceous body and full lips, long blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing an outfit similar to Superman's with a short red skirt and her white top stopping just below her ribs to show her flat stomach. "What's up?" she said. "You interrupted my study session, so I hope that this is important."

"Relax," Green Arrow, a tall, muscular archer with short blonde hair and a mustache fitting his green Robin Hood outfit said. "You're already, what, four semesters ahead of the class at Harvard? You can afford to miss a day."

"Kim Jong Un's nuclear project went haywire," Batman said. "You three are to stop it from causing any more damage."

"Is it an explosion?" Captain Atom said. "I can go by myself if that's the case."

Supergirl rolled her eyes. "He wanted all of us to stop the missiles from hitting the ground, so all of us are going."

"Not really," Superman said. "The visual, Batman."

Batman poked the red dot and stepped back as it projected a picture of a military compound in the middle of a dense forest on the wall. "Oh," Captain Atom said, seeing a five-story tall, red metal monster setting fire to a group of tanks firing at it. Its skull was in green flames like its skeletal hands. It opened its mouth and screeched, blowing fire at a passing helicopter. "I might need a little help with that."

"Thank God you've got Supergirl, right?" Green Arrow said.

"You're not getting any special treatment because you're new here," Superman said. "Now get out there and fire some arrows."

"Oh, fine," Green Arrow said. "How do you know the three of us will be enough?"

Batman pointed to the white dot rapidly approaching North Korea from Japan. "There will be four of you. Once he gets there, you'll be more than enough."

"Who is he?" Supergirl asked.

"His name is Trunks," Batman said. "You'll know him when you see him. If you can see him, that is."

**This story _is not_ dead. It is very much alive.**


	3. North freaking Korea

_**I OWN NOTHING NADA ZILCH**_

"I really wish I would have gotten my wake up call on the plane!" Supergirl said. "My hair looks so bad in the morning!"

"It looks fine," Captain Atom said. "It's zero four hundred hours and we're sneaking past military intervention anyway. No one's going to see."

"Green Arrow, slow down!" Supergirl said, pushing past the tall grass and tree branches outside of the North Korean fortress. "We can't all do parkour!"

"Can't you fly?" Captain Atom said, hopping over a bush.

"That's exactly why I don't do parkour!" Supergirl said. "I don't know why we have to sneak in. It's not like he's a giant metal fire-breathing monster or anything!"

"Those were our orders," Captain Atom said bluntly. "If you just stay quiet and follow them, it will be easier."

Supergirl rolled her eyes and kept running through the early morning. Green Arrow stopped abruptly as his feet hit a gravel road leading into the compound. Supergirl knocked Green Arrow into the street and in front of a military truck. Green Arrow rolled into the grass on the other side of the road, looking at Supergirl angrily. He sank into the green. Supergirl and Captain Atom followed him to a tall, metal gate. Down the large hill they could see green lights and heard screaming.

"And the town's on fire," Captain Atom said. "Perfect."

"You need to shut up and follow orders," Supergirl said, hopping over the gate. She led the team down the green slope, hidden from the sight of the military officials patrolling the roads at the crack of dawn. Nuclear disasters must be normal for them at four in the morning. The truck that had nearly flattened Green Arrow barreled down the hill, not being able to stop. Supergirl fazed out, flying next to the open driver's window and sticking her hand behind his head. Green Arrow shot a stringed arrow in the back of the truck, bringing it to an abrupt stop while sending Green Arrow into its bumper. "Brakes?" Supergirl said.

"Bro-ken," the driver said slowly and choppily.

Supergirl popped all four tires, making its movement very sluggish. "It will slide down the hill eventually. Check your brakes next time." She flashed her flawless grin. "Okay?"

"Oh, yes," he said, blushing at her. "What is your-"

The three superheroes disappeared into the forest again, hastening their descent down the hill. They reached the tall walls of the burning village and hopped over them into a pit of burning chaos. "Arrow, Atom, you guys work on putting the fire out. I'll get the civilians to safety."

Her two partners nodded. Atom flew high into the air and curled into a ball almost, making a grayish aura form around him. It started to spike as the green fires turned blue then orange like normal fire. Captain Atom screamed in pain and anger as a green, radioactive ooze covered his entire body and started to sink into his skin. His muscles bulged and his eyes turned red as the last of the nuclear substances entered his body. "Green Arrow!" he barked with a voice sounding like a growl.

Green Arrow fired into the air and the head opened up, dousing a patch of fire with a dense stream of water. He looked at his partner, shocked at his state. "Holy shit, what happened, Atom?"

"Help Supergirl!" Atom said.

Green Arrow fired ten more of his water arrows and turned around, watching the hot blonde super heroine bounce back and forth between the outside of the wall and the citizens' houses. "Supergirl!" he shouted, firing another sprinkler arrow into the sky. "Need my help?"

"No," she said, carrying a family of six over the wall.

"She's cool, Captain!" he shouted.

"I thought you said you helped the little guy!" Captain Atom said.

"Not this many little guys!" Green Arrow shouted. "Besides, I already have enough on my hands with the fire!"

"Hurry up! There's only one family left!" Supergirl said, looking into the mountains in the distance seeing the monster that caused all this coming back to a scene in his rampage. "It's coming this way! I'll hold him off until that fourth guy gets here!" She burst into the air, leaving a fading trail of white energy behind her.

"I'm going to find other sites with high radioactivity and drain them," Captain Atom said. "Find Supergirl when you're done here!"

"Wait!" Green Arrow said. "You can't just leave me here!"

"Yes I can!" Captain Atom said. "Now go!"

"Damn it!" Green Arrow cursed, racing through the streets and putting out the fires. He approached the large burning house at the end of a dead end road and kicked the door in, firing a volley of arrows into the room that sprayed water all over the burning wood and dissipated the smoke. He heard coughing and cries of pain upstairs and he charged, dodging falling brick and burning wood. He ran down the hall and through a thick concentration of smoke into what looked like a little girl's room. A large portion of the ceiling had collapsed on a bed. A short, skinny Korean man and his skinny, slightly taller wife frantically cried out for help over the muffled sobs in pain under the pile of rubble. Green Arrow joined the couple in moving the wood and cement off the little girl not more than six years old crying underneath, her face covered in blood and a large piece of wood sticking in her stomach. A pool of blood had been forming under her. She would bleed out in a matter of minutes. He opened the window and shot an arrow attached to a long piece of rope downward into a tree fifteen feet away, tying the end of rope he held around an arrow stuck into the wall above the window. He moved the mom and dad close to the window and tenderly picked the girl up, nearly going into shock himself. "It's okay," he said, swallowing. "Superhero is here to save you."

The mom turned toward Green Arrow and shouted at him in Korean, looking at the girl and holding her arms out.

Green Arrow shook his head and nodded toward the rope. "Nay, fair maiden, tis I, ye Green Arrow, here to save the-"

The father started shouting too, reaching for his daughter.

"Please, sir," Green Arrow said, stepping back. "I'm just trying to help." He bumped into something tall and solid.

"Give her to me," a calm, serious voice said. "You get them out of here." Green Arrow whipped around, seeing a tall, muscular, lavender-haired young man with a sword sheathed on his back standing there. He snatched the girl out of his hands and burst out of the window, disappearing over the wall. Green Arrow turned back to the angry parents and shrugged, grabbing them around the waist and hopping out the window. He set them down and followed the trail of blue energy the young man left out of the village. When they arrived, the strange, super powered man had the girl laying on her back on a sterile white sheet on the grass. He wore blue surgical gloves and a face mask, grabbing a set of forceps from a small metal tray of tools. He extracted the main pieces of wood and quickly pulled the splinters out, transitioning to the stitches calmly and smoothly like he had been doing this for years. He grabbed the needle holders and forceps, stitching every cut and tear with such proficiency that it looked like it had never been cut. He closed the wound on the surface of the skin and stuck a large bandage over it like a stamp of approval. It was over already. The quick surgeon took a few towelettes and wiped the blood off her face, putting bandages over her cuts and scrapes. He gingerly picked her up using the blanket as a hammock, handing the girl to her mother. He turned to the father and started speaking in fluent Korean. The father nodded and graciously shook his hand. The father turned to his daughter and put his ear to her chest, feeling it rise and fall. He ran back to her savior and shook his hand more violent than the last. The surgeon walked over to Green Arrow. "Thanks for your help," he said. "I'm going to take care of that thing up there and I'll be on my way."

"I should be the one thanking you," Green Arrow said. "It's my first mission before I get fully initiated and you really saved my butt-" He remembered what was said about number four. "What's your name? It's important."

"Not as important as you leaving the area _now_," he said. He drew his gleaming sword and flew into the sky. He followed a trail of green fire to Captain Atom. "You! Hey!" he shouted. "Get out of here! I'll handle it!"

"No can do," Captain Atom said. "Would you be Trunks, by any chance?"

"Why does it matter?" Trunks said.

"Some random guy with pink hair comes out of nowhere telling me how to do my job," Atom said. "Unless you're Trunks, that nuclear disaster isn't going to be your only problem."

"Please tell me you're not working with Batman and his Justice League," he said, seriously hoping that he didn't drag himself into a future debate. He was going to do it his own way and he was committed, no matter how much the voice in the back of his head shouted at him to take Batman's offer. He didn't want to admit it, but the money offered that would easily pay for the parts needed to go back out into space and find the bastard that sent him here influenced him more than he thought. He was going to break eventually. Parts are expensive, and he needed the money. "By the way, my hair is lavender, thanks."

"Your name is Trunks, then," Atom said, smirking confidently. "It sounds like you've met with some of us already."

"I've already told him that I won't join," Trunks said. "I would rather work alone."

"Solo missions," Atom said. "The Question rarely ever has a partner in his investigations."

Trunks whipped around, seeing the large monster swat at a yellow dot buzzing around it and stinging it like an angry yellow jacket. "You can tell this to Batman: I work alone and it's going to stay that way." He fazed out, reappearing in front of the cyborg's shoulder. He cut diagonally through the chest and sliced horizontally through the waist, finishing the combo with a thrust through the seemingly indestructible power core in its torso. He came out on the other end of the robot, looking at Supergirl five feet away with his icy blue eyes. He whipped around and extended his palm. "Beat it!" he screamed, blowing a giant hole in the beast's midsection with a yellow wave of chi. The fire on its head and hands died as it fell to its knees. Green arrows filled the monster's face and exploded, turning it into a mass of scrap metal and iron. The metal still refused to die, raising its arms in protest and charging two defiant blasts of white energy. Trunks, Atom, and Supergirl spiked their auras in front of the monster. Captain Atom focused all of the nuclear energy absorbed into his hands and fired it at the right hand. Supergirl fired two red laser beams from her eyes at the left hand and Trunks fired at both hands, melting them into metallic sludge. The robot still moved. Trunks rushed forward and grabbed it by the arm, hurling it into the air with little difficulty. He extended both arms and put them together, forming a blue ball of chi in between his hands. "Buster Cannon!" he shouted, throwing the ball into the monster's leg. An earth shattering boom happened consequently, deafening the entire countryside with a loud ringing in everyone's ears. Shrapnel fell onto the grass as the sun started to rise.

Trunks turned to face Supergirl and Captain Atom, both staring at him in shock. "Please tell me he's Trunks," Supergirl said.

Captain Atom slowly nodded.

Supergirl flew closer to him and extended her hand. "I'm Supergirl," she said. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Trunks said, undoing his bun and shaking his hair out. He wouldn't mind staring at her for a few more seconds, but he had couldn't waste any more time with Buu out there. He had to find materials for his ship and build it and go back to the past. His past, anyway."It's time that I get going. Goodbye."

"You're not leaving," Atom said as a ring of white light surrounded them.

"Guys!" Green Arrow shouted, running below them. "Wait for me!" A white halo appeared over his hat.

Trunks looked around his feet, seeing the white ring of light. "Fu-"All four of them vanished, reappearing in the surveillance room that tracked Trunks to North Korea. "-ck."

"Hello, Trunks," Batman said, surrounded by the other Justice League members Trunks met unintentionally. "Green Arrow, status report."

Green Arrow scoffed. "I ha-" Atom elbowed him in the ribs. Green Arrow cleared his throat and stood straight with his hands at his sides. "I found it to be quite the eye-opening experience to see how some governments handle crisis, or in this case not handle it at all, sir!"

Batman nodded. "Trunks, status report on the mission."

"It wasn't a mission," Trunks said, folding his arms. "It was doing what I've always done."

Batman flashed a frown. "Captain Atom, how did Green Arrow deal with the fire situation?"

"Arguing, accepting, then working without flaw, sir!" Atom said.

Superman and a few of the older members chuckled.

"Supergirl, how did Trunks deal with the robot?" Batman asked.

"It was incredible," Supergirl said. "He blew a hole through its chest then whipped it into space. He fired one more beam at it and it exploded into millions of pieces. He is definitely an asset to our team."

Trunks growled. "I'm not part of the-"

"Good," Batman said. "Trunks, Green Arrow, even though one of you might not stay with the team, you still earn a reward for successfully completing an A-ranked mission."

"I thought everyone here was paid salary," Trunks said.

"They are," Batman said. "Taking the missions that any of the senior members assign can give you from one to ten thousand dollars. You earned yourself twelve hundred and fifty dollars. That would easily pay for a tenth of the wiring needed-"

"I know what you're trying to do," Trunks said, "and I thank you for it, but I-"

"Do you want clothes, Trunks?" Batman said. "How about food? Drinks? A bed? I'm offering you something that only a fraction of one percent of thousands of applicants get turned down for. Chew on this: when whatever it is you're fighting comes back, it's guaranteed we'll know about it a week before you pick up on it. We would have neutralized the threat and you would still be stranded here. You have nothing left. Think about that."

Trunks fazed out, but ended up back in the surveillance.

"Oh," Martian Manhunter said, "and you're not going to be able to leave the fortress until you agree to join the league for at least a month."

"Why are you doing this?" Trunks asked bitterly.

"It's in both our best interest," Batman said. "I was this cocky when I was your age, but don't worry. It'll pass with time."

"I don't need your guidance," Trunks said.

"You're right," Batman said. "You need your time machine, and without the league, you have no chance."

He was right and Trunks knew it. Sometimes he wondered if his father was still alive in the back of his head, speaking for his pride through his son. They both did things on their own, and help meant weakness. "Fine," Trunks said through grit teeth. "One month."

"That's it, boy!" Aquaman shouted with a hardy laugh. "You'll make a fine addition to the force!"

"What about me?" Green Arrow asked.

Aquaman's smile faded. "You show potential, lad!"

Superman hovered over to Trunks and Green Arrow with contracts and pens. Trunks quickly signed his, skimming through it for any holes. Batman had it fool proofed better than any Harvard law graduate. He handed it back to Superman with Green Arrow's contract. "Perfect," Batman said. "We have two rooms in the living sector left."

"How many Justice League members are there?" Green Arrow said.

"Eighteen," Batman said, "twenty after tonight. We'll finally be at full capacity, for now at least."

"What about everyone I saw a few days ago?" Trunks said. "There were at least two hundred!"

"We are very selective in who we let into the league," Batman said. "We get about fifty thousand primary applications and scout recommendations and invite the three hundred we'll actually consider to the base. They undergo a physical, mental, and emotional test and then take the top thirty. Then we make them go through a training course that tests their reflexes and critical thinking skills. We pick the top ten and put them in a simulation of various crisis, send the top five home and watch them, making sure that they weren't different heroes back home. Finally, we invite three of the finalists for an interview with the senior members and choose whether they get in or not. Green Arrow was the only one out of his trio who was worthy enough to join, and you were unexpected. What you bring to the table is experience people as young as you are don't have. I want both of you to make this league proud, understand?"

Trunks and Green Arrow nodded.

"Supergirl," Superman said. "Show them to their rooms. Initiation starts in half an hour."

"When will we be able to leave the base?" Trunks said.

"After you take the oath," The Question said. "Just know that we will be watching you."

"How will you-" Flash stopped himself. "Okay."

"Follow me, boys," Supergirl said. She led Green Arrow and Trunks up a flight of stairs leading out of the surveillance room and through the hallway overlooking the cafeteria on the bottom floor. Trunks looked over the railing expecting the hive of potential superheroes to be there milling about. He wondered why the base was so big if it only housed eighteen, well, twenty by the end of tonight. "All housing is on the second floor, just above the food court on the first."

"How many floors are there?" Green Arrow asked.

"Twenty," Supergirl said, stopping at the end of the hall and pressing the down button for the elevator. The doors opened to a moderately sized space and they walked in. She pressed the triangular button next to the door marked by a number two and the doors closed. Trunks took a deep breath. "So," Supergirl said, "where are you guys from?"

"Star City, California," Green Arrow said. "It's a pretty cool place."

"Tokyo," Trunks said. "I'm only half-Japanese though. How about you?"

"Kansas," Supergirl said, "I did move to Metropolis recently."

"Metropolis is a beautiful city," Trunks said, "although I came here in an unflattering way."

"What do you mean?" Supergirl asked.

"I crash landed in the middle of the street in my spaceship," Trunks said. "It's a long story."


	4. Record Destroyed, Rivalry Forged

I own nuuuuthang

The doors opened to a long, carpeted hall with five doors alternating between the right and left wall. She took them down the hall and turned the corner, leading them halfway through a similar hallway, except the walls were green instead of yellow like the last hall. "Your room is here," Supergirl said, "Green Arrow." She stopped in the middle of the hall and handed him his key. "You're part of the green team."

"There are teams?" Trunks asked. "What for?"

"Each of the four teams compete to see which one can rack up the most points based on missions and their ranks," Supergirl said. "The winning team every quarter gets a prize only known by the four team leaders."

"Who are the team leaders?" Trunks asked.

"Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman," Supergirl said. "I'm on the blue team."

Trunks nodded and followed her down a red hallway. A tall, fair-skinned woman with wavy red hair reaching just past her shoulders, light green eyes, and an angelic pair of white, feathered wings with her athletic, toned physique grinned at Supergirl as she walked by. She wore a yellow and black outfit consisting of a yellow tank top cut off just above her abdomen and black pants. A gray mace crackling with with a magical energy hung at her side looped to her black belt. "Is this the finalist?" she asked, looking at Trunks.

"He was an unexpected entry, Shayera," Supergirl said. "Batman handpicked him. He was amazing in North Korea. He practically took the nuclear disaster down himself."

"Impressive," Shayera said. "We'll talk more at initiation. It's not every day that Batman picks someone for the team himself," she said, shaking Trunks' hand. "I'm Shayera Hol."

"My name is Trunks," Trunks said. "It's nice to meet you."

"I have to go help set up," Shayera said. "Goodbye." She continued her brisk walk down the red hall and turned the corner into the green.

"She doesn't talk much," Supergirl whispered, "and she isn't Wonder Woman's favorite person; I have no idea why. Once you meet Wonder Woman, you'll realize that getting on her bad side is not a good thing." She looked at Trunks' key and grinned. "Hey! You're on the blue team!" They turned down the blue hallway and walked all the way to the end by the elevator door. She opened the room right next to the elevator. "This is your room." She handed him the key and walked inside the large apartment with a living room, kitchen to the right and bathroom and bedroom down the hall to the left. "Pretty nice, right?"

"Yeah," Trunks said. "It's a lot better than where I lived back home."

"You're not the only league member from Japan," Supergirl said. "You should talk to Doctor Light after initiation. She's quiet, but I think you'll like her." She headed toward the front door. "I'm just across the hall, so feel free to knock if you ever have any questions," she said, "or if you just want to talk." She winked at him and closed the door. It opened again. "By the way, initiation is in the surveillance room where you were earlier," Supergirl said. "I better tell Green Arrow that. Be there in ten minutes, okay? I'll meet you there. Bye!" It closed again.

Trunks walked into his room, a moderately sized bedroom with a single bed fitted with blue comforters, sheets, and a white pillow. A desk sat up against the wall in the corner of the room with a wooden chair and a bright lamp lit up the room from the corner next to the bed. His closet was open, empty of clothes but filled with hangers waiting for clothes to be put inside. The room was warm so he took off his Capsule Corp jacket and put it on the hanger closest to the wall. He sat on the bed and looked out the window into space, barely seeing his own muscular reflection in front of a glorious view of Earth. It looked so familiar yet so alien at the same time. He wondered if somehow he would fly back down there and find Korin's tower, the lookout, the large corporation building his mom used to run, and his dad angrily yelling at the new doctors at the hospital he was chief surgeon in over the phone in their house. He sighed and stood back up, fastening the sheathe strap diagonally across his torso. He walked into the living room and looked through the large window on the wall, giving him a much better look on the Earth as well as his reflection. In the background he could have sworn he saw his mother, father, and best friend smiling at him through the glass. Once he blinked they were gone, all replaced with Buu's smug grin and black eyes. Trunks clenched his fists. "When I find you, I'll-"

A fast patter on the door broke the illusion. "Trunks!" Supergirl's bubbly voice said. "You have to be there in five minutes!"

Trunks' eyes widened. He didn't think he was staring for that long. He quickly opened the door, seeing Supergirl standing there and smiling at him. She glanced at his arms and broad chest bulging through his gray tank top. "I thought you were going to meet me there."

"I just wanted to make sure you found the surveillance room again," Supergirl said. "Green Arrow got a map of the station when he came here as a finalist."

"Oh," Trunks said, following her into the elevator. "Thanks."

The first few seconds of the ride were silent. "Tell me about your spaceship," Supergirl said.

Trunks wondered where to begin. By a long story, it was a story that took over five years to write. He summarized everything the best he could. "It started about five years ago," Trunks said. "I'm not from Earth, this one anyway. I come from an alternate time line taking place- what year is this?"

"2014," Supergirl said. "Go on."

"Approximately fifteen years from now in an alternate universe where I was originally headed, Earth would be post-apocalyptic due to the hands of the Red Ribbon Army and their androids," Trunks said. "I built a space-time machine to go back in time to warn my friends of the impending danger that would come with the androids and helped them stop the fiends from destroying the planet. I then went back to my time and destroyed the androids there."

"Why didn't you stop the androids in your time first?" Supergirl asked as the doors opened.

"I wasn't strong enough," Trunks said. "No one was. Not even the other Z-Fighters. Once I went back in time, I trained with them until the androids came. Then we decimated them."

"The Z-Fighters were your Earth's defenders, right?"

Trunks grinned. "There was Yamcha, the desert bandit of the eastern sands, master of Krav Maga. His best friend was Krillin, the outcast Shaolin monk of Orin temple, master of Shaolin kung fu. Yamcha's rival was Tien, the three-eyed bounty hunter of Shen's school, master of the Crane style kung fu. Then there was me for a short time, known as the boy from the future, master of just Daimao Striking Serpent and Shinken-Jutsu at that time; I've mastered all forms of Earth's martial arts now. Then there was my teacher, Gohan, master of Daimao, Shinken-Jutsu, and Kame style kung fu. His master, Piccolo, was part of the Z-Fighters too, as well was my father. They were both aliens, Piccolo from the planet Namek and my father of planet Vegeta like his name, both masters of the martial arts on their planets. Finally, there was the leader. His name was Goku, and his skill and power was the best in the entire universe. If it wasn't for him, my universe would have been destroyed, enslaved, or worse. Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gohan would probably stomp me into the dirt in a sparring match." Trunks' smile disappeared. "If they were still alive."

"What happened once you destroyed the androids in your time line?" Supergirl asked.

"Whatever sent the androids was upset that Earth was still there," Trunks said, "so it sent exterminators like Majin Buu despite the fact that I was Earth's last inhabitant. By that point, it seemed like whatever kept making these things ran out of parts and made Buu out of the stale gum stuck to the bottom of its shoe. Buu is incredibly stupid, but incredibly strong, and mutates every time he's about to die."

"Oh no," Supergirl said, feeling very bad for him.

"Yes," Trunks said. "His second form found my ship and tried going back in time with me to fight Goku and the others but broke the machine, sending me here. Once I get the money to fix my ship, I'm going to warn Gohan about Buu's arrival and return to my own time."

"If you're the only one left, why go back?" Supergirl asked.

"If I don't, it will only prove that whatever I was fighting for was in vain," Trunks said, holding the door to the surveillance room open for her.

"Thank you," she said.

"Thank you," he said back.

"For what?" she asked.

"Being the first person to listen to what I had to say in a long time," Trunks said. "Maybe I can learn a little bit about you when we have the time."

"Oh, um," she blushed. "Definitely."

They walked into the surveillance room and Supergirl flew up to the balcony looking over the two new League members with sixteen older members. Trunks walked up to the podium next to Green Arrow. Batman stood at the podium. "Good," Batman said. "Now we can begin. Raise your right hand and state your real name."

Trunks and Green Arrow raised their right hand. "Trunks Briefs," Trunks said.

Flash chuckled. "Does he have a sister named Bra?" he whispered to Green Lantern.

"Oliver Queen," Green Arrow said.

"Repeat after me," Batman said. "I am here because I have been given a gift and choose to use it for good. I now have a duty to protect and serve the people of Earth. I will fulfill this duty to the extreme. I will put the life of other League members and civilians before my own and will die for the greater good. As a member of the League, I will not take for granted that the other members would do the same for me or a civilian. It is my privilege and my honor."

Trunks and Green Arrow repeated monotonously and waited for the next order.

"Take one of these communication devices and follow Superman for your final evaluation," Batman said.

The two initiates took the circular communication devices and followed Superman up a flight of stairs. The rest of the Justice League followed them. "Final evaluation?" Trunks whispered to Oliver.

"A chance for you to show off to the rest of the League," Green Arrow whispered back. "That's what Supergirl said. Just go all out."

All out would destroy the base. "Alright," Trunks said. "I'm not one for showing off, just saying."

"You don't need to be," Oliver said, reaching a set of metal doors. Superman opened them to an extremely large, empty, white room.

"This is our simulation room," Superman said, pointing to a panel on the wall by the door. "It creates a virtual situation that feels like real combat or other training. Any situation that happened in past missions is listed here based on difficulty ranked from F to Z. This time, you will pick an initiate mission listed off to the side. Green Arrow, pick a mission here and show us what you can do."

Green Arrow walked in and the rest of the League walked up a staircase near the left side of the entrance into a small viewing room twenty feet off the ground. Green Arrow picked his mission. "Initiate mission: Zombie Attack," an intercom in the room said with a robotic voice. The entire room changed its appearance to a quiet suburban neighborhood at night illuminated by the bright streetlights overhead. "Begin." Oliver took a deep breath and slowly drew his bow, notching an arrow with an orange tip.

The zombies started appearing from the corners of the room, entering the simulation from the houses and cars, but Oliver put them down as fast as they appeared. Green Arrow fired the arrow into a zombie's head, setting it on fire. He whipped around, focusing on one while piercing another one's brain. He ran behind a car as eighteen of them grouped together and he popped out from cover, firing an arrow attached to a grenade into a zombie's chest. The grenade exploded, sending green arms and legs all over the street. A zombie touched his shoulder and was flipped onto the ground, taking an arrow to each eye at the same time. The zombie screeched as the simulation faded back into the white room. The Justice League clapped for him. "Very nice! Ninety seconds is very fast for someone this new. Then again, your field test today was a nuclear disaster." Superman said. "Smart and quick on your feet. You definitely belong here. Trunks, get in there."

Trunks nodded and walked downstairs. "That was awesome," he said to Oliver as he passed.

"Not a Zombie nor any creature of the night can handle the Green Arrow's tip!" Oliver said in a heroic, English accent. "Good luck to you, my fine fellow!"

Trunks chuckled. "Thanks." He walked into the room and scrolled through the options.

"Initiate mission: Robot Invasion with Civilians," the intercom said.

"Isn't that the one you did, Supergirl?" Flash asked the young blonde super.

"Yeah," she said. "I did it in forty five seconds."

"I did it in thirty five," the other blonde superheroine with powers similar to that of Superman said. She was taller than Supergirl and also had a curvy, athletic body and green eyes. She was more well endowed than Supergirl -Supergirl definitely wasn't flat chested- and had hair that barely touched her shoulder. She was a little bit older than Supergirl too. She wore a white spandex suit that had a space cut out on her chest to show off her large cleavage and cut off at the top of her thighs to flaunt her long, toned legs. With her ensemble were blue gloves, blue boots, a red belt and a red cape.

"We know, Power Girl," Supergirl said with a tinge of bitterness in her voice. "You are the fastest initiate that ever walked into the League."

"So then it's only okay when you brag?" Power Girl said, pretending to pout her full, red lips. "Did I make you feel bad?"

"No," Supergirl said, starting to get annoyed. "He asked me a question so I-"

"You have to carry five civilians to safety before the robots reach them. If they die, the simulation will shut down. Begin," the intercom said. The room changed into a scene right out of an apocalypse movie. The city burned on all four sides and Trunks could hear the screaming coming from his objectives. He closed his eyes, seeing five white outlines.

"This is too easy," Trunks said, fazing out. Within the first ten seconds, Trunks had carried the five simulated civilians out of the simulation bounds. Then came the robots. Ten feet tall and glowing red eyes, at least one hundred marched on all sides of the Saiyan youth. Trunks smirked and let his chi spike. He put his hand on his sword handle and disappeared, reappearing back in his spot ten seconds later with his sword drawn and slick with oil. The robots stopped walking. The red lights in their eyes died. Trunks walked toward the exit and threw his sword up into the air. He bent himself sideways, letting his sword fall into its sheathe.

"He's giving up?" Power Girl said, rolling her eyes. "I expected as much from a swordsman."

The robots fell to pieces with perfectly straight cuts all over their bodies. The simulation faded away.

"What do you think about that, Power Girl?" Supergirl said.

Power Girl smirked. "I think he did pretty well. Not as fast as me, of course."

Trunks walked up the stairs to the viewing room, receiving applause from the other members. "Well done," Superman said. "You beat Power Girl's record by a whole ten seconds."

Power Girl's smirk disappeared. "Let's see him do it without the sword," she said.

"Sounds like somebody's jealous," Supergirl said in a singsong way.

"Cake in the cafeteria, guys!" Flash said, vanishing from the room.

"Cake?" Trunks said. "Doesn't it seem a bit juvenile?"

"Flash insisted," Green Lantern said. "Let's go before there's nothing left."

Trunks walked out of the room and toward the balcony looking down at the cafeteria. Flash was already down there, placing paper plates, cups, napkins, and forks on the tables. Several small cakes were surrounded by various soft drinks on a round table in the middle. After all of that serious business, it was like he was at a child's birthday party.

"Hey, Trunks!" Power Girl called.

Trunks waited for her to get to his side and kept walking. "What's up?" he said, extending his hand. "Power Girl, right?"

"Where did you get that sword?" she asked, not bothering to shake his hand.

"My teacher gave it to me," Trunks said. "Why do you-"

"Is it magical?"

"No," Trunks said. "I can move really fast."

"I see," Power Girl said. "First mission that's offered, we go on it together. No sword."

"Alright," Trunks said. He smirked. "I broke your record, didn't I?"

"That was only a simulation." She walked ahead of him briskly, joining Superman and Green Lantern walking in the front of the group toward the escalator. Little did she know that what she saw was just a glimpse of what the mysterious youth could do.


	5. Will think of a proper chapter name

I own nertherna

Trunks stared at the back of Power Girl's head, wondering how she fits all of her ego into it.

"Don't pay attention to her," a raven-haired sorceress said, walking beside him. "She's always like that at first."

Trunks looked at the blue-eyed woman of average height wearing a modern magician's assistant outfit with a top hat over her long, wavy black hair. She had fair skin, red lips, and a charming grin. Like the other heroines, her job made her toned and curvy. Who wouldn't get ripped fighting bad guys all day? Trunks was proof of that. "I wasn't," Trunks said. "What's your name?"

"Zatanna Zatara," the witch said, writing her name in the air with her wand. White glitter appeared out of thin air, spelling her name in cursive.

"What kind of magic do you use?" Trunks asked. "I've been studying the use of elemental magic, but that's about it."

"I use all types of magic except for necromancy," Zatanna said. "I see you like your sword more."

"I've been through a lot with it," Trunks said. "Does Flash usually act this childish?"

"Yes," Zatanna said. "When you live at the speed of light, who's going to stop you from doing what you want?"

"Someone else going at the speed of light," Trunks said.

Zatanna laughed. "That's witty. You're funny."

"I've been told that I have my moments," Trunks said, stepping off the escalator and onto another one going down. What was he doing? He couldn't let Supergirl be right about getting attached. His friends in the other dimension needed him. His own world needed him. He missed interacting with others more than he thought. Then again, he was forced into staying for a month; he might as well get the most out of it. He knew it was only going to get harder. He stepped onto the cafeteria floor and looked up, taking in all twenty floors of what he would call home. He took the seat between a pair of twin sisters, both tall Hispanic green-eyed women with long hair in strange colors. The one to his right had emerald green, wavy hair that curled near the ends. She wore an outfit of green and orange with a red headband. Her sister had perfectly straight, snow-white hair and a blue and white outfit matching her sister's design.

"I'm Fire," the sister wearing orange and green said.

"I'm Ice," the other one said.

"We were the finalists during the last quarter tryouts," Fire said. "You did a really good job today. I bet some of the other contestants were jealous."

"I didn't try out," Trunks said. "Batman picked me himself."

"What?!" Fire exclaimed. "That's amazing! You must have done something pretty impressive."

"If you count crashing your time machine as impressive, then yes," Trunks said.

"Your time machine?" Fire said. "You have a time machine? I don't think even the founders of the Justice League have any of those."

"It's hard to build," Trunks said, "and if one thing goes wrong, you leave your dimension and wind up here."

"Did you calibrate the flux capacitor when you altered the wave oscillation?" the Japanese woman with long, wavy black hair and brown eyes sitting across the table from him asked. She was slightly shorter than the other heroines, but just as well-built. She wore a black and white spandex costume with a white star in the center of her chest and a long, white cape.

"Yes," Trunks said, growing a grin. "Doctor Light, right? The frequency panel was destroyed after the ship skewed off course."

"What hit it?" Ice asked. "If it was a shorting error my I could help you rewire it."

"We could even install a force repulsion touch screen interface," Fire said.

"Have you tried using a holographic HUD instead of a panel?" Doctor Light asked.

"I wanted to," Trunks said, "but where I'm from, there were no places that would have those supplies. If I had brought my blueprints with me, I could have shown you my initial design. Everything was supposed to be holographic with acute kinetic tracking."

"Gosh," Green Arrow said, taking the last seat at the table. "You're letting us down, man! Are you telling me that your time machine isn't holographic? Your time machine? Time machine?"

Trunks laughed. "Okay, I get it, but it still irks me that even in a world without competition, resources were still scarce."

"Geez," Green Arrow said. "Talk about an economics major's nightmare. Did you use Vibranium or Kakurium for the plating on the outside?"

"Kakurium," Trunks said. "It responds to surpassing light speed better." He stood up with his plate and cup. "I'll be right back."

He walked toward the center table and took the last slice of chocolate cake. He set it down to pour a little bit of coke into his cup and when he looked at where his plate was, it had vanished. A frown flashed across his face. He didn't like it when people stole from him. He looked around the room, seeing all of the other heroes except for Flash. "Hey," Flash's voice said from behind him. "What's up?"

Trunks whipped around, seeing the speedster smirking at him with his piece of cake on the other side of the table. "That's my piece of cake."

"And it's going to be delicious," Flash said. "I'll buy you a doughnut or something when we're out on a mission. Okay?"

"I'd be fine with that," Trunks said, turning around and heading back to his table. "However," he said, freezing where he stood. He didn't say anything else.

"What?" Flash said after a few seconds of awkward silence. He could hear Superman and the other senior members snickering at their tables. "What are you guys laughing at?"

"Hey," Trunks said from behind Flash. "What's up?"

The image in front of Flash faded away. Flash whipped around, seeing Trunks' face stuffed with chocolate cake. Flash looked down, seeing the chocolate cake in his hands fade away too. "How did you do that?" Flash said, shocked at the turn of events.

"Afterimages," Trunks said. He swallowed. "While you were waiting for what I had to say, I took the cake. I can show you how to do it," he said. "It's a piece of cake."

"He got you," Superman said. "That reminds me of the surprise party we threw for-"

"We do not talk about that," Batman said sternly.

"Alright," Green Lantern said, "birthday boy."

Batman grunted. "Let's not forget what happened at your birthday party. One yellow balloon and-"

"Anybody want more soda?" Green Lantern said, creating an energy tray with his ring.

Trunks sat down at his table with the twins, Doctor Light and Green Arrow again. "How did you do that?" Green Arrow asked.

"I stopped long enough where he registered that I stopped moving but moved faster than he could register that I left my spot," Trunks said.

"What would happen if you tried that on a non-human?" Doctor Light asked.

"That would depend on how many frames per second they could see," Trunks said.

Trunks' communication device started to vibrate, followed by a blaring alarm. A red light bathed the entire space tower.

"Couldn't crime wait until after we were done with the celebration?" Fire asked.

"I guess not," Ice said.

"To the surveillance room!" Batman shouted. "Hurry!"

Trunks flew straight up and landed on the grate hallway leading to the room. He ran next to a tall, dark-skinned woman with short black hair and light brown eyes wearing a revealing, orange outfit cut in a "V" down her chest and just over her navel. A magic amulet made of animal bones on a string around her neck glowed red. "I see that you're fitting in pretty well," she said. "I'm Vixen, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Trunks said. "Is this alarm special?"

"Yeah," Vixen said. "We usually just get villain sightings posted on the team walls- what team are you on?"

"Blue," Trunks said.

"I'm so sorry for you," Vixen said. "As I was saying, this alarm only sounds when we get X, Y, Z, or J-ranked missions."

"It doesn't happen a lot, then?" Trunks asked.

"No," Vixen said, "so this has to be someone big."

They walked into the surveillance room. Batman was already analyzing the holographic globe, rotating it over to the cluster of red dots at the north pole. Superman angrily touched the center orb, pulling up a giant, spiky, gleaming structure made of ice sitting in a desert of snow in the middle of a bright day. The sun shined down upon the desert, making the gray space pods opening in front of the fortress sparkle. "What is that?" Trunks whispered, pointing at the ice building.

"The Fortress of Solitude," Vixen said. "Superman's home away from home. He keeps all of his personal secrets there. No one, not even Batman at times, has permission to go inside without Superman being right there."

A fairly sized group of hulking, yellow-skinned aliens hopped out of their elliptical space ships wearing light, purple battle armor. They rallied behind their behemoth of a red-eyed leader who smirked as he approached an entrance into the icy castle. "Mongul," one of the soldiers in the front row said, "when do we charge?"

"Steady," Mongul said. "We wait for Superman and his forces." He pulled a green, glowing rock out of his pocket. "Then we strike."

"Very well, sir," the soldier said.

"Do you not think my plan is a good one?" Mongul said.

"It's a very good one," the soldier said. "I was just asking-"

Mongul grabbed him by the neck and crushed his throat, throwing him to the ground. "Does anyone else have a problem with this?"

"Coward," Superman said, "using Kryptonite and a fighting force."

"You should feel honored!" Aquaman said.

"I would not risk it," the tall, beautiful Amazon woman with long, wavy black hair and blue eyes said. She wore a revealing outfit: a red and blue mini-dress bustier with a golden "W" going across her chest plate and white stars accenting her blue, extremely short briefs. A golden lasso hung at her side looped around a rounded hook on her golden belt. She also wore red and silver boots, silver bracelets and a golden tiara with a ruby star in the center.

"Wonder Woman," Green Lantern said. "Superman and I should go. I'll protect him. You remember what happened last time you fought Mongul."

"This won't be like last time," Wonder Woman said bitterly. "Black Canary! Come with me on this Y-ranked mission! Your power works well against numerous opponents! Trunks, lend me your blade!"

Trunks stepped forward. "He's too new," Power Girl said, brushing past him. "I'll go instead."

"You're Kryptonian," Wonder Woman said. "If you fought Mongul now, you could die."

"But I-"

"That's final," Wonder Woman said. "Follow me to the parking lot, Trunks," Wonder Woman said, grabbing Black Canary's hand and flying out of the room.

Trunks floated into the air and followed, blurring through the hallways and running through the parking lot. He met the two blue-eyed beauties by a large, empty space leading straight toward the exit. Black Canary was a blonde bombshell of average height with long, wavy blonde hair, lightly tanned skin, bright red lipstick and icy blue eyes with a get back stare. She wore a mostly black skin-tight bustier-leotard with fishnet stockings, navy blue high heels and jacket, and a black choker. "This is the invisible jet," she said. Wonder Woman clicked a button on an automatic key and headlights appearing from nowhere flashed a bright white light at her. The top opened, revealing the comfortable and technologically mind-boggling interior. The pilot was the sole passenger in the front, and two rows of two seats in the back had their own buttons and gadgets."Get in, kid." Trunks hopped in and leaned out of the jet, extending his arm. Black Canary flipped into the air, landing perfectly into the seat next to him. She grinned at him. "Thanks anyway."

Wonder Woman hopped into the pilot's seat and shut the hatch. "Strap in." She stomped on the acceleration pedal, throwing Black Canary and Trunks into the headrests. "Are you alright, Trunks?"

"Yes," Trunks said, sitting forward. "I'm doing fine."

"That surprises me for your first flight in the fastest jet in history," she said. "We're almost there. It should be a minute or so. What team are you on?"

"Blue," Trunks said.

"So are we," Black Canary said.

"And Supergirl and Power Girl," Wonder Woman said. "I'm sure you've met them already."

"Power Girl and I had a rough start," Trunks said.

"You broke her record," Wonder Woman said. "It's her fault for not being fast enough."

"I don't think you were going all out either," Black Canary said. "You looked calm the entire time, when we could see you anyway."

"The Fortress of Solitude is just below us," Wonder Woman said, opening the top hatch. "Once I engage the autoland sequence we can jump out. Trunks, hold on to Black Canary." She pressed a series of buttons and stood up. "One final thing: only I fight Mongul. He's leagues above your levels and would kill you in under a minute despite how loud you sing or how good you are with a sword. He's _mine _and I do not want you to pursue him in battle_, _got it?"

Trunks and Black Canary nodded.

Wonder Woman grinned. "This will be a wonderful story to tell at dinner! Fight on!" She hopped out.

Trunks looked below him, seeing the group of Mongul and his twenty remaining troops. He had killed ten while waiting for Superman's response. They looked like they had been cut or stabbed, but Mongul didn't seem to be carrying a blade. Their ships sat twenty feet away from their captains. Trunks stood up and took Black Canary by the hand. "Are you-"

Black Canary took the initiative and jumped, pulling Trunks off the jet. Trunks slowed their fall and they landed on their feet. "You look surprised," Black Canary said, laughing at Trunks' look of shock. The humans here were a lot more ambitious. "Don't worry, a lot of guys have a face like yours when they find out that I'm not that delicate."

"Just tell me you're going to jump before you jump, okay?" Trunks said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Black Canary said, silently charging toward Mongul's squad behind Wonder Woman.

Trunks flew into the air and extended his arm, aiming his hand at the ships. "End of the line." He fired a large volley of chi into the ships and into the ice, smashing them to bits and then drowning the remains underneath the ice.

Mongul and his squad cranked their heads toward their ships. "What?!" Mongul shouted, looking in the sky for the culprit. "Who would-"

An extremely loud, ear-piercing scream shook the ground immensely. Trunks covered his ears and looked at his teammates, seeing Black Canary belt out a song so loud that it started breaking up the ice. Wonder Woman darted through the lowly soldiers with great agility and struck Mongul in the stomach with a powerful punch. Mongul arched forward as the force sent him flying back. Wonder Woman fazed out, reappearing behind him to smash her knee into his back. Mongul started to grin devilishly as he climbed to his feet. Black Canary stopped singing and changed to hand-to-hand combat, pushing through soldiers as if they were standing still. "So," Mongul said, turning around to face Wonder Woman. "Superman sent you and your new toy to fight me? Was he too cowardly to come out himself?"

"We don't need Superman to fight you," Wonder Woman said, throwing the first punch.

The two powerful beings clashed, going pound for pound despite Mongul's size advantage. They exchanged punched and hopped back, wiping the blood off their lips. Mongul smirked. "You've gotten better," he said.

"You haven't!" Wonder Woman said, throwing a roundhouse kick toward Mongul's face. Mongul caught her by the leg and smashed her into the ground, dazing the super heroine. That hurt, no matter how strong or resilient you were.

Wonder Woman smashed her boot into Mongul's nose, wiggling free of his grip and sending a volley of punches into Mongul's chest. She cocked her fist back and gripped Mongul by the throat. "Ooh," Mongul said, chuckling to himself. "Someone's getting feisty."

"Silence, fool!" she barked, sending Mongul tumbling through the snow. He stopped rolling in front of the entrance to the Fortress of Solitude and hopped to his feet, chuckling to himself as he spiked his aura.

"Come on, you dirty whore, get serious!" Mongul shouted.

Wonder Woman spiked her golden aura, cracking the ice under her feet. "You'll regret saying that!"

They shot across the ice at blinding speed, creating a shock wave as Amazonian martial arts clashed with brute gladiator force.

**If I am not mistaken, approximately 42 pounds of shit hit the fan. Wonder Woman? Or Mongul? Find out next chapter!**


	6. Clash of Time and Space

**Own nada**

Trunks dropped another soldier with a swift kick to the knees. Black Canary flipped one over her shoulder into a second guy, throwing them toward Trunks. "Two coming your way," she said.

Trunks sent a kick back, hitting the first soldier with such force that the second one felt it. "Behind you," he said.

"Thanks." Black Canary ducked under a sword slash and whipped around, rising upward to deliver a powerful uppercut. The soldier stumbled back and took a kick to the chest, blowing him across the ice. "How many are left?"

"Five," Trunks said, breaking one's arm. "Four."

Black Canary belted out a scale, putting two of them on their knees. Trunks spiked his aura, blowing the other two into the sky. "Are you tired yet?" Black Canary asked.

"No," Trunks said. "Are you?"

"Please," Black Canary said, rolling her eyes. "I'm just getting started." They both turned to watch the big names clash. "They seem to be an even match."

"I don't think so," Trunks said, sensing Wonder Woman's power fading. "Mongul has the upper hand for now. Wonder Woman is physically stronger, but Mongul is more resilient due to his size and thicker skin."

"Wonder Woman knows how to fight better than anyone, maybe even Superman skill-wise," Black Canary said. "Both fighters are growing tired and Wonder Woman is using Mongul's force against him. She's waiting to use his energy against him and then go full force."

Wonder Woman sidestepped a punch and grabbed his arm, throwing him to the ground. Mongul grabbed her by the ankle and whipped her through the air. Wonder Woman flipped back and landed on her feet, charging again. Mongul stood up and rushed forward, letting out a battle cry. Trunks took the sheathe off his back and stuck it in the ice. "That plan may be counterproductive. She can't waste her energy trying to drain his." He stepped forward. "I'll be-"

"Hold it, tiger," Black Canary said, grabbing his shoulder. "Don't get cocky. Rushing into a fight between an angry Wonder Woman and one of Superman's villains will get you hurt from both sides."

"I can't stand here and watch anymore," Trunks said. "She's still holding back; if she doesn't strike soon, she could get seriously hurt or worse."

"You're not leaving this spot," Black Canary said sternly. "That's an order." He took another step forward. Black Canary grabbed his arm and realized that she had made a fist. Trunks faded away. "You're going to get yourself killed!" Black Canary shouted angrily, watching him run toward the battle. "Get back here!"

Trunks ignored her and slid in between the two warriors on the ice, sending a powerful kick into Mongul's stomach. Trunks rolled between Mongul's legs and hopped into the air, spinning around to deliver a roundhouse kick to the side of Mongul's head. The space lord sailed just above the ice. "Trunks!" Wonder Woman exclaimed. "You have disobeyed me directly! Go over there and wait until I'm done! This is a direct order! Maybe Power Girl was right. You still have a lot to learn, and following the rules will help you in doing so!"

"I'm following the oath I took hours ago," Trunks said. "I won't let anything happen to you or Canary."

"Mongul will crush you," Wonder Woman said. "You don't know what he is capable of!"

"He doesn't know what I'm capable of," Trunks said, "and neither do you."

"And until I do know, I can't let you risk dying at his hands!" Wonder Woman shouted. "You will be in serious trouble if you disobey me!"

"Wonder Woman," Black Canary said, watching all of the soldiers climb to their feet again. The soldier with the broken arm snapped it back together. They all pulled out swords. "I have a small situation over here."

"Do you understand?" Wonder Woman said venomously, glaring at Trunks.

Trunks knew that he would pay for this. He fazed out, leaving an afterimage for Wonder Woman and blazing across the ice to meet Mongul's flailing body with a heel smash to the face. Mongul slammed into the ice and hopped to his feet, barely dodging a punch. They hopped back and stared each other down. Mongul reached into his pocket, pulling out a short metal rod with a collapsible end. He whipped the end out, revealing a four foot long blade made out of a purple alien steel. Trunks reached back and closed his fist. His sword flew to his open hand seconds later. "What a pleasant surprise," Mongul said, raising his blade. "What's your name?"

"Trunks," the young man said.

"You seem very young for someone capable of sending me this far in one kick," he said, seeing the Fortress of Solitude over two hundred feet away.

"Was that a compliment?" Trunks said.

"The people of my planet have a saying," Mongul said. He grinned devilishly. "Those who acquire their skills fast, perish even faster."

Trunks thought about all he had been through and laughed out loud. "Thanks for the tip, old man. I'll make sure I remember that after I beat you into a pulp."

Mongul's grin flipped into an angry scowl. "You're quite the comedian, you know that?"

"You don't know who I am," Trunks said, "yet you face me grinning like you already know the outcome. That will be a mistake that will cost you dearly."

Mongul spat on the ground and stomped in it. "You need to learn how to control your tongue."

"I'm sorry to cancel your date with Wonder Woman," Trunks said, "but could we hurry this up? I don't have all day."

"Very well," Mongul said, striking first. "It's your blood!"

Trunks parried the strike and thrust forward. Mongul hopped over the blade and brought his blade down. Trunks moved forward and brought his sword back, hitting the hilt of Mongul's blade and sending it flying out of his hands. Trunks fired a ball of chi after it, melting the metal as it hit. He rolled back and hopped to his feet, pointing the tip of his sword at Mongul's head. "You done?" Trunks said.

Mongul controlled his anger and grinned again. "I'm impressed," he said. "What kind of metal is this blade made out of? May I see it?"

"I'm not stupid," Trunks said, throwing his sword backward into the air. It landed in its sheathe two hundred feet away.

"Or are you?" Mongul said, throwing a chi enhanced punch into Trunks' chest. Trunks slid into the snow holding his chest in pain. He didn't get up. He laid there still, frozen, as if that one punch killed him instantly. Mongul chuckled to himself and walked forward, seeing Trunks' nearly translucent body laying in his icy grave. "That didn't last very long," he said, seeing Wonder Woman and Black Canary close in on him in the distance. "Oh well, he showed potential." He reached into his pocket again, pulling out another sword. "The swordsmen always fall for that trick, even if this one did destroy the decoy blade." He put his real blade through Trunks' stomach so easily that it was almost like he wasn't there. Mongul's smirk disappeared. There was no blood on the blade. "Wait a second, where-"

"I see that you're finally getting serious," Trunks said from behind him.

The Trunks lying on the ground disappeared. Mongul quickly turned around and cut through Trunks' shirt. The young man was unscathed. "That was just a warm-up," he said, collapsing his blade into his pocket. "Are you ready to get started?"

Trunks threw the tattered remains of his only tank top to the ground. "Let's go."

Mongul and Trunks clashed, disappearing in a flurry of fists. Mongul quickly gained the edge. Trunks took blow after blow, quickly being driven back. "What happened?" Mongul shouted, smashing his knee into Trunks' stomach. "You were so confident a second ago!"

Trunks barely dodged a punch and delivered his own. Mongul caught his fist and bent Trunks' hand upward, forcing him on his knees. Mongul let out a battle cry and kicked Trunks in the chin with all his might, making Trunks' vision shake. Trunks slid across the ice with a thick trail of blood coming from his mouth. Trunks rolled to his feet, quickly taking another clobbering by the madman.

"I will paint this entire planet red with your blood, boy!" Mongul said, taking Trunks by the back of the head and slamming it into his knee over and over. Mongul threw Trunks to the ground, but the Saiyan youth stayed resilient. He groggily climbed to his feet and wiped the blood off his face with his arm. He caught both of Mongul's fists and the two pushed against each other in a reverse tug of war. Trunks still smiled. "Why are you smiling? Can't you see that you're about to die? The only man in history who's ever bested me is Superman and he could crush both of us combined!"

"I'm smiling because you're right," Trunks said, feeling Mongul begin to overpower him. "You are much stronger than me." Trunks leaned back, bringing his feet up to Mongul's chest. "Which means that I get to show you something special."

Mongul stopped for a second, watching Trunks' aura turn yellow. "What are you talking about?"

Wonder Woman and Black Canary finally arrived on the new battleground. Wonder Woman's lasso was gone. "Not bad," Black Canary said, seeing Trunks' upper body glow under his aura.

"He's changing," Wonder Woman said, watching his hair spike up. Trunks' eyes turned into a bright emerald green color and his hair stood up on all ends except for two strands in the front, turning golden. He formed a wide crater in the ice just by standing there.

Mongul stepped back, feeling the immense power of the young man. "You must be a Kryptonian! No human is this powerful!" Mongul said, reaching into a sleeve in his light armor. He pulled out the glowing green rock and whipped it at him. "Here! This is your bane!"

Trunks caught the chunk of rock. "What is this?"

Mongul's eyes widened. "Kryptonite," he said. "Superman's weakness."

Trunks crushed it in his hand and burned the pebbles. "I don't know if you noticed," Trunks said, "but I'm not Superman." He fell into a fighting stance. "Are you ready to get started?" he said again, making Mongul grit his teeth.

"Power-up or not," Mongul said, charging toward him. "I will end you!"

Trunks kicked him in the chin, sending him high into the air. He followed in pursuit, disappearing and reappearing all around the space giant. Wonder Woman and Black Canary watched in awe of their newest teammate. They hadn't expected this. Trunks slammed him into the ground and extended his arm, aiming it at the hole in the ground. "Beat it!" he barked, burning Mongul's chest plate away with a wide, yellow wave of chi.

Mongul climbed to his feet and looked up. "You're still a runt!"

"Am I?" Trunks said. "Prove it!" He charged, firing a volley of chi waves at Mongul's face. Mongul created a pillar with his arms and blocked them. Trunks threw a punch into Mongul's stomach and Mongul sent one toward Trunks' face, sparking a clash as ferocious as the one between Mongul and Wonder Woman. Mongul blocked a flip kick and cocked his fist back, preparing for his opponent to be there. Trunks waited in the air, drawing his hands to his sides. His aura spiked immensely and a powerful wind whirled around him, chilling Wonder Woman and Black Canary to the bone. "Kame..." he said, forming a blue ball of chi in between his hands. "Hame..." The ball blew up ten times its size.

Mongul turned around and ran, racing for the fortress. "Trunks! Wonder Woman shouted. "He's running for the fortress! Don't fire that blast!"

Trunks fazed out, reappearing in front of of Mongul. Trunks' back was almost to the entrance of the fortress. "Ha!" he screamed.

Mongul stomped into the ice and held his arms up, taking the full force of the powerful, blinding wave. The wave deafened the area, shaking the ice. Snow and ice kicked up in front of Trunks and Mongul like dust. "Did he do it?" Black Canary asked. "Did he beat Mongul?"

"We won't know for certain," Wonder Woman said, running toward the fortress. "Come on!"

Trunks kept his fighting stance, waiting for any response. He slowly inched forward, feeling Mongul's energy in the veil of snow he had whipped up. "Come out, coward," Trunks said, feeling his energy grow closer and closer. He jumped as a large, yellow hand missing a layer of skin grabbed his arm.

Mongul let out a scream, slamming Trunks on the ground numerous times. "I will kill you!" he snarled, throwing him into the entrance of the fortress.

"Black Canary, guard the entrance," Wonder Woman said. "Make sure he doesn't go inside."

"Right," Black Canary said, sliding in front of the entrance. Trunks stood up, wiping the blood off his face.

"This is exactly what I was trying to avoid," Wonder Woman said. "When he gets angry like this, he's unpredictable and much stronger. At this point, I might have to go all out if we want to have a chance."

"I can help you with that," Trunks said. "I didn't want to max out this form, but he's pissing me off."

He charged into Mongul, meeting him with such ferocity that every strike shook the ground. Mongul blocked a kick and grabbed Trunks' ankle, smashing his face into the ground. Trunks fired a yellow beam of energy into Mongul's face, making him break the grip. Trunks followed with a quick burst of chi to Mongul's chest, blowing him into the air. Wonder Woman took the chance and flew after Mongul, beating him senselessly about the face. Trunks reappeared behind him, sending a volley of kicks into Mongul's spine. The two superheroes sent a heel kick into Mongul's head, smashing him into the ice. "I will not lose to you!" Mongul barked, climbing to his feet.

Trunks held his hand out, preparing for one final blast. "No," Wonder Woman said. "Back up." She fazed out, slamming her fist into Mongul's face so hard that the force of it blew Trunks back several meters. Trunks felt her power increase tenfold; he would have to at least elevate his form again to defeat her in hand to hand. Wonder Woman sent a kick into Mongul's stomach, making him double over from the pain. An elbow strike to the back of Mongul's head finally ended the fight. Mongul dropped as a bloody mess, unconscious and burnt from Trunks' attacks. She picked him up with one hand and carried him back near the fortress where his soldiers were tied up by her lasso. She untied them, letting them slump to the ground. She put her lasso back at her side where it belonged. "Black Canary," she said, "follow me back to the jet. We're going home."

"Good job, team," Black Canary said. "Where are _they_ going?" she asked, pointing to Mongul and his cronies.

Wonder Woman pulled out her communicator. "Batman, Mongul has been subdued, have him resume his sentence on Geonosis."

A white halo surrounded Mongul and his squad, taking them away to whatever hellhole they were to spend a long time thinking about their actions.

"What is my punishment?" Trunks asked.

"Even though this was your first time, I will not go easy on you." Wonder Woman stared at him and flashed a smirk. "You are to go on the next twenty missions that come up. You must pair yourself with a different member of the league for every mission. There will be no break in between missions, if you have them consecutively, deal with it. You will do the last mission alone, do you understand?"

Trunks nodded.

"You're giving him the icebreaker?" Black Canary said. "Good luck with that; just hope you find me first."

"You've done it before?" Trunks asked.

"After my third or fourth offense," Black Canary said. "By the way, you have to do whatever your partner says. It can be anything." The blonde chuckled to herself and turned back around, walking toward the invisible jet.

Trunks reached out, pulling his sword and sheathe to him. He reached his other hand out, pulling Mongul's sword that stabbed the fake Trunks to his hand. "May I keep this?" he asked. "It's Mongul's blade. If he comes back, it'd be better if he didn't have this."

"Go ahead," Wonder Woman said. "After we take you clothes shopping today, you can buy yourself a display mount."

"Clothes shopping?" Trunks looked down at himself. "Well, that was my only shirt." He hopped into the back seat. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His spiky hair returned to its original color, losing its spikiness as well. When he opened his eyes, they were blue again.

"What was that golden form of yours?" Wonder Woman said. "Some kind of latent power?"

"It was like you turned on a switch and suddenly you could defeat Mongul," Black Canary said.

"That was the Super Saiyan form," Trunks said.

"Super Saiyan?" Wonder Woman said. "What is a Saiyan?"


	7. My Name?

**I own nothing**

**I own nothing**

"I'm not entirely human," Trunks said. "My dad is a Saiyan from the planet Vegeta and my mom is from Earth. The Saiyans are known for being incredible fighters and once they reach a certain point in their training or experience heavy physical, emotional, or mental trauma, they can advance their bodily form. It's like a defense mechanism used for offense."

"I can see why that would be necessary," Black Canary said, "especially with things like Mongul terrorizing everyone."

"I've tangled with a space tyrant or two when I was a teenager," Trunks said. "It definitely helps."

"Strap in," Wonder Woman said, taking off into the sky. "Why did your father go to Earth in the first place?"

"He wanted to find the Dragonballs and wish for immortality, then killing the boss who enslaved and destroyed almost all of the Saiyans and taking over the universe," Trunks said casually.

"Little things," Black Canary said. "Nothing major."

"Did he succeed?" Wonder Woman asked.

"No," Trunks said. "His rival, a Saiyan raised on Earth, and his rival's friends stopped him. My father stayed on Earth following a mission to restore the lives of the Earthlings he and his partner had killed. He intended to gain immortality from the mission though. My father, Vegeta, and his rival, Goku, went to planet Namek to get their Dragonballs as the ones on Earth couldn't be activated. It would take about 125 episodes to explain everything from the beginning of my father's mission to Earth to my arrival to their time and how that plays into the mission on Namek, so in the essence of time while we're still here, he didn't get immortality and stayed on Earth."

"Your father never avenged his race after finding the Dragonballs?" Wonder Woman asked.

"He didn't need to," Trunks said as Wonder Woman parked the invisible jet. "I killed his boss for him."

"You know we don't condone the killing of any criminal in the league," Wonder Woman said, exiting the jet.

"It was either kill him or let the planet be destroyed," Trunks said.

"For a planet buster, that seems fair enough," Black Canary said.

"While we're on the topic of fighting aliens," Trunks said, entering the surveillance room, "what happened the last time you fought Mongul-"

"Wonder Woman," Superman said. "Status report."

"Don't get formal with me," Wonder Woman said.

Superman rolled his eyes. "Status report, please."

"That's better." She smiled. "Mongul has been neutralized as a threat and sent back to Geonosis," Wonder Woman said.

"Black Canary," Superman said, "Did Mongul reach the fortress?"

"No," she said. "Wonder Woman and Trunks prevented him from going inside. I was standing in the entrance prepared to stop Mongul with the Queen of Night's second aria. Trunks fought Mongul alone for a little while, but it took them both to finally bring him down."

"He disobeyed me," Wonder Woman said, "violated my specific orders of not engaging Mongul in battle, and could have gotten himself and Black Canary killed. He has been dealt the icebreaker sentence and will pay for his disobedience, but overall," she looked at Trunks and shook his hand, "he did very well. He nearly defeated Mongul by himself."

Superman laughed, slightly taken back at what she just said. "On his own? If I was there, I would have-" He noticed the tall, dark figure standing at his side. He cleared his throat. "I still would have issued the proper punishment. You're young and still too cocky, and from now own you must listen to your authorities. You will find your payment of two thousand six hundred sixty seven dollars and sixty seven cents transferred onto the card in the desk in your room along with the money from the earlier A-ranked mission. Dismissed."

Trunks, Black Canary, and Wonder Woman headed toward their rooms on the second floor.

"Clark," Batman said sternly.

"What?" Superman said. "Mongul's a pain in my backside. After what he did on War World and what he did to me with the Black Mercy in my own home, it's good to hear that some upstart barely in his twenties gave him a solid thrashing. I wasn't going to make him think that it was okay to break the rules."

Batman smirked. "I was just going to say that I have the footage. I watched all of it."

"Heard Mongul and thrashing," Flash said, blinking into the parking lot with Green Arrow at his side. They had a bag of groceries riddled with holes and a bag of empty shells and super glue labeled "for the fort" in sloppy handwriting. "What's up?"

"Trunks took on Mongul and seriously pissed him off," Batman said. "Superman, get the other guys and bring them to theater six on the third floor for mission analysis. Watch Trunks closely and document his attacks closely to find out what techniques we can use against him in the case of a betrayal. I will rewind the part when Trunks kicks Mongul across the-"

"No spoilers!" Flash said. "Come on!"

"Do you guys actually play movies or is it just mission review?" Green Arrow asked.

"We have new movies here all the time," Flash said. "Have you seen that new movie by Mitchell Cove?"

"No," Green Arrow said.

"Good," Flash said. "It was awful."

Meanwhile, Trunks and his female partners walked down the blue hallway. Supergirl's door opened as she walked out in a navy collared, button up dress with corresponding loafer shoes. She wore light make-up and pink lipstick with a brown purse over her shoulder. "Are we ready to-" She saw Trunks without his shirt on and her jaw nearly dropped. "Hey, Trunks! How was your second mission?"

"It went well," Wonder Woman answered for him. "It could have gone better, but well nonetheless. I'm going to go change. Be out here in an hour, okay?" She and Black Canary went into their rooms and locked the doors.

"An hour?!" Trunks said.

"They have to change and put on make-up," Supergirl said. "Unlike guys, we actually care about our appearance. Anyway, I assume Wonder Woman put the hurt on Mongul?"

"In the end, she tore into him like a wild animal," Trunks said. "Her power is up to par with some of my old friends."

"Did Mongul attack you?" she asked, seeing the minor scratches on Trunks' chest.

"Yeah," Power Girl said, walking out in a white ruched and ruffled short-sleeved top with a brown skirt reaching just past her knees with a brown leather belt and black heels. Her face didn't need a lot of make-up either, but she had pink blush, light mascara around her eyes and pink lipstick. She had a black purse. She took a brief look at Trunks' musclebound body and pretended to ignore it. "Did Mongul attack you? How did it feel to fight someone strong enough to conquer galaxies?"

"I attacked him," Trunks said, pulling out Mongul's sword for proof. "He tried to trick me in a quick sword fight after he lost, but that failed. After that, we fought hand to hand. Wonder Woman stepped in and finished him off; I think she wanted to hit me for disobeying her, but she took it out on him." He opened his door. "It was pretty fun to fight him, to tell you the truth." He closed the door.

Power Girl scowled.

"Jealous much, Karen?" Supergirl teased.

"Up yours, Kara," Power Girl hissed. "I'm not jealous, I'm trying to figure out why Diana would choose him over me."

"It's because Mongul had Kryptonite," Supergirl said. "Get over it. Spar with him in the gym if you can't."

The two rival Kryptonians glared at each other before going into their rooms. Trunks had been listening behind the door and rolled his eyes, walking to his room. He put on and zipped up his jacket, feeling like he was going to burst out of it any minute. "Maybe getting a bigger jacket would be a good idea," he said, setting his sword and Mongul's sword down on his bed. He opened his desk drawer, seeing a green card sitting on a square, digital device. He lifted the card and read the digital screen. "$3916.67." He put the card in his pocket and sat down in the chair, feeling all the stress of the past two days finally collapse on him as he took a short, restless nap. He had been kicked through a wormhole, fought a giant robot, joined a superhero in tights squad, nearly blew up Antarctica fighting a taller, fatter Frieza, and now here he was, preparing to go clothes shopping with a group of hot women he was never supposed to meet. Weird. Time was moving to fast, even for him, and somewhere out in space he knew Buu was causing absolute terror. With Batman watching his every move, he couldn't just escape.

The knocking at his front door woke him up. He still felt tired as if he never went to sleep and stood up, wiping his eyes and heading toward the door. He opened it, seeing his four female friends waiting for him. Black Canary wore almost the same outfit but had an open, black leather jacket and silver necklace instead of the choker. Her hair was styled differently, her hair having more wavy curls than before. Wonder Woman wore a pair of thin-rimmed glasses, a long-sleeved, red, buttoned business shirt and black dress pants with black heels. All four of them looked like random people on the street. "Let's not waste any time," Wonder Woman, Diana as Power Girl called her, said. She grabbed his arm and pulled him out. "Since this is your first time with us without our costumes on, we have to go over some rules. First, only call us by our real names: my name is Diana, Black Canary is Dinah, Power Girl is Karen and Supergirl is Kara. Second, don't use your powers unless necessary, and finally, if someone calls out your superhero name, don't answer them until you've hidden and changed into your costume. By the way, you need to figure out your superhero name."

"I had a feeling," Trunks said. "Where are we going?"

The four girls looked at him like he had three heads. "Manhattan!" Power Girl exclaimed. "We finally have an excuse to go clothes shopping and you think we'd waste it on a Macy's?"

Trunks felt like he had offended them. "My apologies? I don't really go shopping that often."

"Do they not have department stores where you're from?" Power Girl asked. "Get out more!"

Trunks flashed a frown. "Power Girl," Supergirl said, laughing nervously. "Leave him alone now."

"I remember New York as nothing but a rubble stain," Trunks said, slightly raising his voice. "Leveled like every other remnant of a mall I lived by."

"What are you talking about?" Power Girl said, taking the same agitated tone.

"Let's get going," Wonder Woman said, sensing the tension between them rising. "We can't waste the evening. The shops will close."

The four girls and Trunks briskly made their way to the parking lot and to the jet. They climbed in with Wonder Woman flying and Trunks sitting in the back with Power Girl next to him. The two girls in front of him started their own conversation, leaving them in silence. He let her have the armrest. As they were flying, Trunks started glancing at the beautiful blonde next to him. He had to say something; it would be awkward otherwise. "What do you like to do in your spare-"

"You have dry blood on your chin," Power Girl spat, looking out the window.

Trunks snorted and turned to his window, not saying anything else. He didn't see her blushing, nor did he pay attention to her glancing at him. Six feet tall, tan, long, lavender hair and cold, lonely blue eyes. That along with his killer upper body; she could see why Supergirl was always trying to hang out with him.

Supergirl glanced back, seeing Power Girl sneak in a look at Trunks' hair. "Karen," she said, taking her attention away from him. "We're voting on where to go for dinner tonight. Diana says Giodono's, and Dinah and I say McGallagher's deli."

"Giodono's," Power Girl said. "I would actually like to eat this time. The sandwiches McGallagher's gave to me last time where thinner than the two twenties I paid for them with."

"Trunks," Supergirl said, "what do you want to eat?"

Trunks sat up and grinned. "I'm fine with whatever, really."

The four girls sighed. Diana landed the jet on top of a small, flat building about twenty feet tall. "This is where we parked," she said. "Meet me in front of the Louis Vuitton building in two hours and then we'll decide where we eat. Have fun and stay safe if we split up; I wouldn't want any mean old thugs to take your money!"

The other girls laughed. "It's funnier once you've been at it for a while," Black Canary said to Trunks.

Trunks looked around, seeing the towering colossus of skyscrapers above the hive of yellow and black cabs picking up the sea of people from all over the world. A grand mixing of classes, ages, races, and factions were happening on the crowded sidewalks next to the streets filled with a rainbow of vehicles of different sizes and shaped. Trunks hopped out of the jet and onto the top of the building, taking his first big breath of bustling city air. He wondered if his Manhattan was like this before the androids destroyed them. He followed the girls down the stairs and onto the sidewalk facing the phone store they parked on. The girls immediately started their plan of execution for the optimal clothing shopping experience. Trunks was taken back at the city, feeling the energy of over one million people in such a condensed area flow through him. He had been to Kami's Lookout and felt the energy of all seven billion, but to be so close made this feeling of power so much more fulfilling. "Wow," Trunks said softly. Dinah grabbed him by the wrist, half-dragging him down the sidewalk.

"Come on!" she said. "If you slow us down on a trip like this, you'll be left behind!"

"Noted," Trunks said, walking into the first store. It was a brightly lit, busy place with one huge floor, filled with professional and neat attire. The walls leading to the changing rooms in the back were lined with a variety of ties, shoes, and belts; mannequins placed throughout the store wore the suits perfectly posed as if they were shoppers. Trunks and the girls dispersed, taking Trunks an hour to find a black suit, blazer, some ties, a pair of dress shoes. He waited another hour for the girls to finish finding outfits that mixed and matched to prepare for any situation. Trunks saw Wonder Woman carrying the most bags, at least two in each hand.

"What?" Wonder Woman said.

Trunks imagined his mom walking out with a similar amount of bags and his father's face. He guessed that he was making the same face. "Oh, sorry, it's been a while since I've gone shopping."

"The men here shop for necessity," she said. "No need to apologize for a pastime you can't understand."

She led the other girls out of the store. Trunks followed them into a more trendy store, splitting up as they found their own style. As they approached the cashiers, Trunks looked out of the windows by the doors. Two suspicious men in trench coats caught his eye as they entered the bank across the street. It reminded him of comics he would read as a kid. He slid his card across the counter and paid for his clothes along with the new, black wallet he bought, putting the card in there. "I'll be right back," Trunks told the girls, setting his bags down.

"Where are you going?" Supergirl asked.

"I just want to check something out," Trunks said, feeling drawn to check out the bank across from them.

Wonder Woman and Black Canary, two of the more seasoned heroes, saw the men in trench coats too. "It's not your place yet," Wonder Woman said.

"You need to have more appropriate clothing," Black Canary said, keeping her eyes on the eavesdropping cashier. "You don't want them to see you."

"Trust me," Trunks said. "They won't." He walked out and vanished.

Wonder Woman set her clothes down on the counter. "I'm going for a walk," she said. "Dinah, would you mind?" She handed her the card. She walked out of the store and waited for the crosswalk sign to change.

She watched Trunks walking into the bank. He stepped into an eerie silence among the still, wide-eyed people on the ground too petrified by something to move. Trunks approached the counter. "Who?" he asked the young, frightened bank teller.

She shifted her blue eyes to the right toward an open door labeled "employees only".

Trunks traipsed casually into the employee room and shut the door, seeing a large, black safe at the end of the hall. The two men in coats stood in front of the safe, one holding an AK-47 and the other feverishly trying to open the safe with a small blowtorch and a hammer. "Hey, guys," Trunks said, putting his hands into his pockets.

They turned around, faces hidden by elaborate clown paint. "You thick in the head?" the one holding the gun said with a Chicago accent. "Get outta here, dumbshit."

They blinked and Trunks was halfway down the hall. "So sorry to interrupt, was I intruding?" Trunks said. "A nice concussion will give you all the privacy you need," he said, suddenly standing right in front of them, "in your mind." The two men couldn't react. They stood still and unconscious, eyes still open. He turned around and disappeared, blinking in front of the counter. "Call the police," Trunks told the teller.

"I already did. We didn't hear any gunshots or anything," the scared young woman said. "What happened?"

"I hit nerve clusters in their legs and abdomen," he said. "They can't move."

"How did you move so fast?" a businessman trembling behind a desk chair said.

"Yeah," a woman hiding under a table said. "Who are you?"

The policemen barged into the door and into the safe room, guns drawn. "Holy shit!" one of them shouted seconds later. "It's like he's frozen! What happened here?"

Everyone slowly started to emerge from their hiding places, surrounding Trunks. "Are you a superhero?" a young by wearing a suit matching his dad's said.

"What's your name, boy?" an older man in a pinstriped suit asked. "Are you some kind of vigilante? You know there's a Justice League out there. I wonder where they were."

"My... name?" Trunks didn't spend the time actually thinking of a name.

"Yeah!" a teenage girl said with short black hair said. "Your superhero name! It's probably something badass like Quickstrike or Powerfist!"

"Terri!" her mom exclaimed. "Language, little lady!"

The rapid fire questions from all of the people there made Trunks' head spin. The policemen came out and pushed through the circle. "Do you know the one who knocked those guys out?"

Everyone in the circle pointed to Trunks.

"You did this?" the policemen asked.

"Sorry, I have to go," Trunks said.

A policeman rolled his eyes. "At least tell us your superalias or whatever."

He couldn't go back to the watchtower yet, nor could he walk away with Diana and the others. He had to wing it. "You can call me by my this name," he said, pausing briefly to think. He had to make it quick; he could see Diana, Dinah, Kara and Karen, glaring at him through the window.

**Hey guys, suggest some superhero names for Trunks, ones I have in mind are Meteorstorm, Timeshadow, and Bloodvigil.**


End file.
